Um novo amor para Yamanaka Ino!
by Shina com
Summary: Repostado!E finalmente mais bem arrumado,se ainda tiver algo errado podem me enviar reviews,Pm,seja o que for para me avisarem,essa fic é um presente para todas as autoras do e em especial para minha mãe e pai por me darem sempre apoio!


Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse eu teria casado e matada muitos deles e tendo começado com a Ino, Gaara, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, o Shikamaru e o Tobi.

Naruto (este e o Sasuke teriam sofrido muito na minha mão):

Pensamento: **oi, ola alguém ai?**

Fala: blá, blá.

Pensamentos vazados: A vida é cheia de ilusões, mas sem elas nos também não poderíamos viver para acalmar os nossos corações (essa é uma frase minha).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A chuva caia feita uma avalanche em Konoha, mas mesmo assim não chega a destruir tudo que pasce por lá, também inspira alguns, dava motivação a outros e tentava acalmar corações menos prezados, como o de uma jovem loira que corria pela chuva, ela não sabia para onde estava indo, mas sem se importar com o que tinha no caminho corria desesperada para fugir da tristeza do seu coração lhe proporcionava e algo que ia a sua cabeça era solidão, ela era a bela Ino, que corria para fugir da tristeza e da chuva que molhava, mas não limpava o seu coração:

Ino: **Por quê?,Porque parece que só o meu coração não será completado como os dos outros?**Ela se perguntava sem parar e sem obter a resposta

Às vezes eu me pergunto, por que o mundo esta contra mim?

O que eu fiz para isso acontecer?,Pois o que eu queria era ter um amor.

Mas só ganhei dor!

Ino se lembrava dos seus amigos enquanto corria na chuva, até que decide parar perto de uma loja, para esperar a chuva passar um pouco e ao mesmo tempo refletir sobre seu coração:

Ino: **A todos os meus amigos já fizeram escolhas e eu não, por exemplo, Hinata finalmente se declarou para o Naruto e revelou seus sentimentos, mesmo sabendo que podia levar um grande fora ou ser menosprezada, e a Tenten ela esta feliz, pois vai completar uns três meses de namoro com o Neji!...** Para de pensar um pouco e começa a olhar a chuva.

Da dor do meu coração eu ganhei um presente!

Chamado solidão!

Esse presente eu queria devolver,

Mas quando fui ver ninguém, queria receber.

Ino **volta a refletir: a o baka do Shikamaru, quem diria esta a namorar a Temari, há dois meses e acabaram de assumir namoro, e o Sasuke eu me pergunto o que de verdade eu sentia por ele, será que era paixão ou obsessão, porque já era e me lembro da mensagem que a Sakura me deu feliz que tinha ganhado de mim, coisa que ela nunca fez G-a-n-h-o-u-!De mim, eu nunca pensei que ia perde para ela nunca, nunca de verdade, e o pior que eu lembro uma frase que eu ouvi do Assuma uma vez, ele me disse bem assim...**

Flashback

Ino estava no restaurante, comendo com os amigos, mas não agüenta mais ficar lá e decide ir.

Assuma olha para Ino enquanto ela já estava indo embora

Asuma: Já vai Ino?Olha sorrindo para a garota

Ino: Sim Asuma-sensei, não tem nada aqui que me faça sorrir-diz a garota bem desanimada.

Asuma volta a sorrir e decide dizer algo importante antes que ela saia:

Asuma: Ino você sabe muito bem ninguém consegue tudo o quer!

Ino volta a encarar Asuma só que seu rosto estava cheio de lagrimas e ela não conseguia se mexer mais de onde estava.

Então eu pude ver

O que a solidão faz

Ela me sentir, um monstro de olhos macabros.

E de pés congelados, 

Como um iceberg sem poder se derreter aqui!

Isso é deprimente minha gente

Eu vos aconselho que quando receberem este presente

Se puderem, o joguem no abismo mais profundo sem fim.

Por que depois não tem como não parar de Chorar!

Ino: Porque não Asuma-sensei, por que... Não?Diz chorando.

Asuma: Se eu soubesse todas as respostas eu concerteza teria sido escolhido o novo Hokage.

Ino já estava saindo, só que antes Asuma termina de dizer e fecha com uma frase:

Asuma: Às vezes o nosso amor não somos nós que escolhemos, mas ele que nos escolhe!

Fim do Flashback

A chuva passava, e o sol voltou a brilhar como nunca em Konoha, e certo garoto de colam verde e de grandes sobrancelhas passa, por uma bela loja e ate que reconhece uma bela garota de roupa azul claro, e seu belo e longos cabelos loiros.

Ino estava bem no canto sentada na sombra com a cabeça entre as pernas e com os braços cruzados em cima, ate que sente algo... Quer dizer alguém lhe chamar:

Garoto: Ino, Ino, INO!!!!Gritou ate que ela o olhou, e secou os olhos.

Ino: Hãn?,Rock Lee, o que faz aqui?-diz olhando nos olhos do garoto

Lee: Eu estava procurando você, sabia que é perigoso sair assim com uma chuva muito for?,Você poderia ter pegado um resfriado - diz sorrindo para ela.

Ino fica corada, e sorri para ele de volta.:

Ino: Mas como você sabia que eu estava por aqui?

Lee: O Asuma me disse, e eu estou te procurando desde o restaurante-diz fazendo a posse Nice Gay.

Ino rir um pouco e corada

Ino: Bom agora você me achou!Sorri mais feliz e de pé desta vez.

Soube uma coisa nova.

Chegou ao meu coração e destruiu

Aquela besta solidão foi à chegada de um novo

Amor eu desta vez veio para ficar e...

Nenhuma baka de uma solidão ou

Dor vai retirara meu novo amor...

Lee cora um pouco e diz:

Lee: Bom, você... quer t-tomar sorvete...c- comigo?Super rubro.

Ino: Sim, só que você vai ter de me pegar primeiro!-Sai correndo e rindo.

Lee: Pode apostar que eu vou ganhar!Sai correndo atrás e sorrindo mais que nunca!

O amor é imprevisível

É indecifrável

Mas quando possuído 

ninguém 

Deseja que ele seja...

Desvendado...

FIM... SERÁ??????

BOM GENTE ESSA É MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC de NARUTO, E DO CASAL INOXLEE um casal que é estranho admito, mas não me joguem pedras ,façam uma autora feliz e me diga o que acharam?Odiaram,adoraram,ficou fofa, besta, querem me destruir da face da terra, por favor, deixem reviews (e a ultima opção, por favor, desconsiderem ta?).

Bjs e dedico essa fic para: Minha melhor amiga Mia Sabazuke, meu melhor amigo Shinobo, minha mãe e meu pai, meu irmão Rock Teteu.

E para as autoras: Sweet Pandora, Sary-chann, Gemini kaouru, Dri Lioncourt, Gaa&lee, Cris diamant, Ártemis de libra, Hiei-and-shino, e muitas outras que infelizmente que a autora teme esqueceu o nome (me desculpem viu de verdade!).

Ja nee!

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
